


Best of Both Worlds of Mutants

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Past Mpreg, Pregnant Charles, male lactation and past male lactation, past graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Charles and Hank’s daughter has her mother’s powers of being able to communicate in the mind. Hank wanted his daughter to have Charles’ powers only, when she starts to manifest his powers.He doesn’t take it well. Charles then reminds her that she is not only a part of him but a part of Hank as well. While thinking about it, Charles is able to help Hank see that their daughter is not only unique.But the best of both worlds. Past mpreg and past graphic birth, past male lactation mentioned and current lactation. Don’t like, please no harsh comments, No one is forced to read this story or judge it please.





	Best of Both Worlds of Mutants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).

> Still add this, enjoy this story. If not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

**Best of Both Worlds of Mutants **

**By 4QuietRyt3r**

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything, these characters belong to the Tv-Show X-Men, I don’t own anything or the idea to the story. The idea is something that was given to me to help put together a story.

[Still add this, enjoy and read this story. If not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story]

For Vgault, it’s a request that I enjoyed writing. I hope this story fit what was requested and I hope you enjoy this story.

.Summary.

Charles and Hank’s daughter has her mother’s powers of being able to communicate in the mind. Hank wanted his daughter to have Charles’ powers only, when she starts to manifest his powers.

He doesn’t take it well. Charles then reminds her that she is not only a part of him but a part of Hank as well. While thinking about it, Charles is able to help Hank see that their daughter is not only unique.

But the best of both worlds. Past mpreg and past graphic birth, past male lactation mentioned and current lactation. Don’t like, please no harsh comments, No one is forced to read this story or judge it please.

* * *

How?!

Hank watches as their daughter Apollo was running around chasing after the other mutants. She is currently three years old, but she shows to have her mother’s power.

It didn’t seem to bug her as she was playing with her favorite toy teddy bear. Hank sighs, she seems like a happy child. It seemed like yesterday, she was their miracle child.

But despite being in his wheel-chair, that didn’t keep him from having their daughter Apollo Charlotte Xavier McCoy. She has his dark brown hair but Charles blue eyes.

Then while watching her play, he was distracted from a text from Charles asking, how is Apollo. He replies that she is chasing and having fun. Then he looks to see a small figure.

He sees one of the kids taking the blue figure over to him. It takes him a minute to see that this their daughter.

He is stunned, “HOW?! She’s not’s supposed to be like this?!”

Apollo reaches, “Papa me blue like you.”

Hank shakes his head, “NO…NO THIS CAN’T BE.”

Hank without thinking runs away, leaving Apollo, who is crying, not liking that her father is yelling and running away. The kids decided to take her to Charles to see what’s going on.

* * *

Best of Both Hank…Both of Us.

When they get their Charles is there, having picked up his daughter’s scared and sad thoughts. He was stunned himself, but put his stunned thoughts aside.

He holds his daughter comforting her, rubbing her back, as she sobs in his chest. While comforting her, he turns to the students for an explanation for this.

One explains, “She turned blue and Hank, he freaked out. He…”

The second one admits, “Ran away, but before yelling no.”

Charles nods, “Okay. For now I have this.”

Charles watches his daughter, who is still blue, looks at her mommy scared. He helps by giving her calming thoughts, as she starts to turn back to herself. She was sobbing as he holds.

She sobs, “Mommy, daddy no like me.”

Charles kisses her forehead, “No daddy loves, he’s just scared himself my little angel.”

She sniffles, as Charles can see her rub her eyes, tired and upset. He unbuttons his shirt, letting her latch on. He knows she is three, but for some reason, his body still thinks he needs to breastfeed her. Patting her bottom, while she suckles, and sniffles.

He is able to comfort her as he reaches out to Hank, making sure her metal headband is on. While feeding, he winces from a minor bite.

He reaches, “Hank, please come here. I know what happen was scary, but our child is upset.”

He sighs, nothing.

He tries again, “Hank McCoy. I mean it, come here now. I didn’t ask this damn it.”

He’s glad Apollo can’t hear this. While switching, he can feel Hank’s guilt and scared thoughts.

Hank replies, “I’m sorry Charles, but how could this happen?”

Charles says, “Please come home.”

Hank, who was at the forest, walks back to the mansion. Charles lets Apollo burp as she lays her head on his shoulder. While sleeping, she buries her small face in his neck. Sometimes he wonders if this was meant. But he knew deep down that this was meant.

She is the best of both of them.

Hank sits down after walk Charles to the living room. Then sits down, heart clenching to see their daughter sleeping, but holding tightly onto Charles with a tight grip.

He says, “I didn’t want her to have my powers.”

Charles says, “We both knew she would have something from both of us Hank.”

Hank sighs, “I know but why have my ability.”

Charles adds, “Hank is the best of both, and I know with you having this ability. You can help her be able to control her ability.”

Hank sees, “It looks like she already has control.”

Charles sighs, “I calmed her with thoughts and breastfed her.”

Hank raises an eyebrow.

Charles glares, “Don’t judge me. Besides I’m still producing breastmilk.”

Hank nods, as Apollo continued to sleep.

Hank wonders, “What can I do?”

Charles thinks, “Maybe help her, for now she’s sleeping and I’m getting hungry.”

Hank nods as he walks Charles to the table and gets leftovers for them to eat. For moments like this, it’s always perfect and so domestic. He gets food, feeding Charles as their daughter continued to sleep.

Face smushed in Charles’s neck. Then while they eat, Apollo wakes up, stretching her small arms. Looking her father, scared and whining. Hank this times holds his arms out.

He says, “I’m really sorry honey. Daddy was scared and really sorry.”

Apollo from Charles’s lap looks from her mommy to her father.

She says, “Really?”

Hank nods, as she jumps down, so excited her blue ability makes itself known. Hank had to admit, she looked so cute in blue. Then with her own calming thoughts, she was able to return back.

Apollo points, “Why not happy daddy?”

Hank admits, “Because this is my ability.”

She smiles and is excited, “You turn blue too?”

Hank nods.

Apollo uses Charles’s puppy look, “Please show me.”

Hank shakes his head laughing, like mother…like daughter. Hank puts Apollo in her mommy’s lap. Watching as her father turns blue like she did. Clapping with excitement as she watches him for a few seconds then return back to normal.

Charles sighs, and smiles, he never gets tried of this.

Apollo eats few pieces and yawns as Charles and Hank take Apollo to get ready for bed. While getting her ready, Hank quickly gets ready as Apollo sits on the bed, waiting.

Charles is ready as Hank decided to tell her about his abilities and answer her question. Charles lets her latch on, as she listens and suckles his milk. Patting her bottom on the side.

She continued to listen, Hank could see she is giving the same thoughtful look when he listens and lets the other person continue their story. Hank finishes as Charles switches.

He then gets the book Apollo loves to be read to. While reading, he notice as Apollo closed her eyes, mouth still attached as Charles gently removes her. He burps her as Hank puts her to bed.

Charles buttons up his shirt.

Hank walks him to their room.

Charles wonders, “I look like ridiculous feeding her and she’s three.”

Hank rubs his arm, “It’s also called mother daughter bonding. Your bonding through this.”

Charles nods as Hank and him fall asleep. It wasn’t until the next morning, Hank wakes up to hearing running. He moves from Charles’s sleeping form to see their daughter running up and down blue.

He picks her up, blowing raspberry in her midsection causing her to squeal with laughter. Then after that, he takes her to her bedroom. She then turns back.

Hank sits down, “How about we go make breakfast. After that, run around blue?”

Apollo nods excitedly.

Hank takes her hand as they walk downstairs and get breakfast started. Charles walks up to see that Hank is gone. He rubs his eyes, moving himself to the chair there. After using his arms to make the bed.

After taking care of a few things, he uses the elevator to go downstairs and sees their daughter helping. He smiles as they bring the food. Apollo walks over and hugs her mommy.

She hugs him, “Mommy, me go blue and make breakfast with daddy.”

Charles smiles, “Yummy, so what’s the plan after.”

Hank kisses Charles, “You’ll see, right pumpkin?”

She nods as she eats a piece of bacon, and then as Charles goes in front of the table, he takes a sip of herbal tea after taking food, he takes Apollo in his lap. Unbuttoning his shirt, he winces, but lets her latch and suckle his milk.

While he eats his breakfast.

It seemed they were having a wonderful but quiet moment. The only sound they hear is Apollo suckling and drinking his milk. After switching, he looks to see Hank staring.

For him watching Charles breastfeed their baby was never a dull moment.

He just wonders how long she will be breastfeeding from him. Once she finished, she burped as they finish breakfast. Hank washed as Apollo was taken to have her teeth brushed.

Then later on Charles smiles and laughs with excitement watching his two favorite blue people running around the backyard. He laughs as students join in and have fun.

Charles smiles.

Happy to see that Hank is accepting of their daughter, she is truly the best of both worlds. She is their daughter, unique and beautiful. But more importantly.

Theirs. 

* * *

_Bonus Ending One_

_I wanted to add this… Where Charles learns about his pregnancy with Apollo._

_Forty-Five Months Ago_

_Charles was currently puking in the bucket. He was tired of this, this flu started to turn into an all day flu. After getting rid of the puke, he started to roll when he winced. _

_A dizzy spell hit him. He groans, and decided to wait it out. After it did, he felt exhausted and grabbed a neck pillow, he fell asleep. Hank was coming upstairs and sees Charles asleep. _

_Looking pale and exhausted. He sighs, Charles has been puking for nearly four weeks. He needs to be checked out, this is getting serious. He carries Charles, who lays his head on his shoulder. _

_Hank decided to let Charles sleep. While waiting, he decided to make something light for his stomach._

_Soup. _

_While making soup, he brings it to see Charles is still sleeping. He decided to read, waiting as Charles rubs his eyes and opens them. Looking around and feeling hungry. _

_Hank look, “Are we going to find out what’s wrong? Or are you going to insist it’s the flu.” _

_Charles sighs, “It’s the flu.” _

_Hank raises an eyebrow, “And I secretly dating Beyoncé from the future.” _

_Charles whines, “Please no. I don’t need a doctor to see me or judge me.” _

_Hank comes closer holding his hand. _

_“When’s the last time you did see one?” _

_Charles starts to cry, “When I was told that because of my spine injury, I can’t conceive a child.” _

_Hank lets him cry on his shoulder. He remembered how heartbroken Charles was to learn that. Then he puts him in his lap, rubbing his back as he cries. _

_Then calms down, wiping his eyes. He is set down again, and given a tray to have grilled cheese with tomato soup. He gives Hank a kiss as thanks as he eats, but reluctantly agrees to a doctor check in. _

_The next day, the soup was worst coming out of his mouth. Hank rubs his back and helps clean him up. Getting him ready as the Doctor checks on him. Surprised at his pain in his abdomen. _

_He then has Charles lift his shirt as he does an ultrasound, and nearly loses his eyeballs. An unborn child living inside Charles. Charles sees this and sobs, a baby inside him. _

_Hank takes his hands, he couldn’t believe it. He and Charles are having a baby. Charles is pregnant with their baby. _

_Charles hugged Hank after getting vitamins and pictures. But also removing the ultrasound gel. Hank had his fears of their child inheriting his ability, but for now was so happy about he and Charles having a baby. _

_Both putting their hands where baby is growing. _

_Five months later, Charles threw his pants in anger and sobbed. His pants don’t fit. Hank comforted Charles and assured him, that to him, he’s prefect and beautiful with their child inside him._

_He even proved it. _

_Birth._

_ Ninth month, it wasn’t easy. But they survived the nine months of Charles pregnancy. Handling when Charles got angry or sad. _

_ But mostly happy. Right now Charles is sleeping while their baby has ceased kicking, letting Charles sleep. While making their dinner, Charles was brought down. He groans, these false contractions are really annoying. _

_ He winces as they start to eat. Hank notice this has been happening all day. _

_ “Charles are you in labor?” _

_ Charles shakes his head, “False labor.” _

_ He winces again, Hank had called the Doctor, who is due, in a few minutes. Charles pants, trying to handle the false pain. When he ends up grunting, gripping the handlebar with a tight grip. _

_ Hank puts his hand on Charles’s abdomen. It’s definitely getting closer for the baby to come. Charles shakes his head sobbing._

_ He cries, “No I’m not ready to be a mommy yet.” _

_ Hank kisses his forehead, “Yes you are. I have faith in you baby. I know you are going to be a terrific mother.” _

_ Charles sobs, “But what if the baby doesn’t like me. What if-.” _

_ Hank kisses him as Charles hits his shoulder, another contraction hitting him. He groans as Hank takes him to their bedroom, and into the tub to help with the pain. But eyes widen when he feels a pop and water gushes from him. _

_ He grunts, “When is the Doctor in.” _

_ Doctor pops in, “How about now? So is the baby Xavier McCoy excited to meet her parents?” _

_ Charles grunts, “I don’t know.” _

_ Doctor checks, “Nine centimeter. Fast child.” _

_ Charles sobs, “I was in labor since this morning. Can I push?” _

_ Doctor looks, “Okay, so how did your birth plan out?” _

_ Charles grunts, “Hank holding me.” _

_ Hank kisses his forehead, “I’m ready baby.” _

_ Charles holds his hands as Hank stands up, holding onto Charles. He winces, but grunts, pushing down. Screaming as he feels the baby move down. Grunting as he feels the baby moves closer to leaving his body. _

_ Doctor looks, “Okay, sucky part, pant, otherwise you’ll tear.” _

_ Charles sobs and screams as he feels the baby’s head leave his body. Every time they did an ultrasound, the baby would hide their identity. Not knowing, they decided to wait. _

_ Doctor looks, “One last push Charles.” _

_ Charles shakes his head, “I can’t-.” _

_ He bears down hard, screaming and grunting as the baby’s body left his body. Bodying shaking as he does after birth and is cleaned up. Wincing after Doctor checks their baby out and checks him. _

_ No tears. _

_ Charles winces as he is sit down in the bed, pillow covering him. Doctor brings their baby, who is crying and reaching for Charles. _

_ Charles sobs as their baby coos at being held. Charles lets their baby latch on, drinking his milk. _

_ Hank kisses him, “I’m so proud of you baby. Our baby is perfect. Best of Both Worlds.” _

_ Charles smiles, “Best indeed.” _

_ Doctor adds, “Best baby girl.” _

_ Charles sobs, “Hi baby girl. I’m your mommy and I love you so much. What are we going to name her. I like Apollo.” _

_ Hank adds, “Apollo Charlotte Xavier McCoy.” _

_ Apollo is switched as Doctor has birth certificate made, being the new doctor to replace to previous one that left Charles heartbroken about not being able to conceive, now that doctor is eating his words. _

_ Hank brings food later on after changing her diaper, Charles eats as Apollo latches on, looking at her mommy. Then suckling his milk. _

_ Hank takes her hand in his finger, loving their daughter already._

* * *

The End.

I hope the bonus ending is okay and that this story is good. Thank you for the request, this is my first X-Men fandom. It was a wonderful and fantastic experience to write this story.

I hope this meet what is wanted and gives kudos, read, review and enjoy. If not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.


End file.
